L'attente
by fausbourg V
Summary: Navrée pour ce long silence, mais me revoilà. One-shot se situant juste après le dixième tome de la série. Les personnages sont César et Volpe, mais Chiaro est au centre de cette fiction. Rated M pour l'implicite, mais il n'y a rien que le manga lui-même ne laisse transparaître.


Œuvre :

_Cantarella_, You Higuri

Fiction :

_L'Attente_, Fausbourg V.

Auteur : Fausbourg V.

Disclamers : L'œuvre d'origine et les personnages qui y sont rattachés appartiennent à You Higuri, mangaka. L'histoire est mienne et prend en compte les dix tomes de la série.

Informations : les personnages principaux sont César Borgia et Tazio della Volpe, et leur relation est la même que celle de la série. Chiaro est aussi très présent dans cette fiction, mais pas de façon physique.

Correctrice : Seiryû. (On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne)

* * *

**L'attente**

La guerre allait bientôt éclater. Tout semblait, en tout cas, converger dans cette direction. Même dans la petite auberge où le roi de France avait décidé de séjourner, la tension était palpable. La présence de soldats étrangers dans la cour de l'établissement avait fait déserter les clients habituels et le couple d'aubergistes n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'incliner face aux exigences de ce roi qui voulait conquérir leur pays, l'Italie. La situation dans la ville n'était pas plus enviable.

En effet, les villageois n'osaient même plus sortir de chez eux de peur de se retrouver face à l'un de ces Français. Et ces derniers ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. Certains s'amusaient même à bousculer, voire brutaliser, les indigènes qui avaient le courage de sortir de leur maison.

Cependant, ce qui se passait au grand jour n'était rien par rapport à la nuit puisqu'une fois le soleil couché, les soldats de Louis XII de France se rejoignaient dans les tavernes et buvaient jusqu'à la déraison. Les quelques femmes qui travaillaient de nuit avaient suivi l'exemple des autres et toutes se calfeutraient dans leur maison, les bougies éteintes et toutes les ouvertures possibles sur l'extérieur condamnées.

Était-ce parce que c'étaient des étrangers ? Était-ce dû à leur grand nombre ou au fait qu'ils étaient armés ? Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui les inquiétait le plus. Peut-être ce mauvais pressentiment. Après tout, que la France souhaite conquérir l'Italie n'était pas une nouveauté pour eux, donc ça ne pouvait être la véritable raison de cette angoisse qui leur tordait le ventre.

Mais, inconsciemment, tous savaient ce qui provoquait cette peur panique. C'était la présence de ce duc de Valentinois. Ce noble Italien qui avait trahi sa patrie en devenant un de ces infâmes Français et qui, à présent, la vendait à l'un de ses pires ennemis, la France.

Cet homme, ce traître. Cette incarnation de l'archange Saint Michel, ce démon sans cœur. Le bâtard du Pape, l'instigateur du nouveau théâtre du monde. Le tristement célèbre César Borgia.

oOo

Dans l'une des chambres de l'auberge où le roi de France et le duc de Valentinois séjournaient, un jeune homme brun n'avait pas détourné les yeux de la fenêtre la plus proche de son fauteuil. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire réagir et ce malgré tous les efforts de sa fidèle ombre, Tazio della Volpe.

Non, à peine arrivé, César Borgia s'était immédiatement affalé dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait encore. Il n'avait même pas daigné accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard à l'appartement qu'il lui était alloué. Depuis, il faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait.

oOo

Le brun n'avait pas une fois détourné la tête de la fenêtre et cela faisait déjà trois heures que Volpe avait fini d'installer les affaires de son maître. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, les yeux aux nuances dorées de sa jeune charge étaient vides, hypnotisés par une chose qu'il était le seul à voir. La vue de ce magnifique visage ainsi fermé et indifférent inquiétait le serviteur et lui faisait encore davantage ressentir le fossé qui le séparait de cet homme qu'il avait vu s'élever et se faire une place dans le monde.

Tazio ne comprenait pas que César puisse être aussi morose alors que tout se déroulait comme il l'avait si soigneusement planifié. Les Français étaient devenus son armée et il marchait vers le destin qui avait été tracé pour lui. Il était devenu l'égal des dieux, mais cela ne semblait pas lui suffire. L'aîné des Borgia voulait plus ; il cherchait quelque chose qui lui était inaccessible et que lui, Volpe, ne pourrait lui offrir. Et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Mais à chaque fois, le fidèle serviteur se heurtait à l'ombre d'un homme contre lequel il était impuissant. Volpe maudissait Chiaro du fond de son cœur, même s'il savait que le blond n'avait pas cherché à obtenir ce genre d'affection de la part de leur seigneur. Cependant, cette prise de conscience n'empêchait pas à l'amertume et la jalousie de refaire surface à la moindre occasion.

oOo

- Vous pensez encore à _lui_, n'est-ce pas ?

Della Volpe n'avait pas pu retenir ces quelques mots qui cachaient à peine la colère qu'il ressentait à l'idée même qu'il ait raison.

César ne daigna pas lui répondre et, de toute manière, le châtain en connaissait déjà la réponse. Alors, à quoi bon enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Tazio n'ajouta rien, sachant que son maître n'avait pas dû apprécier être ainsi dérangé dans ses réflexions. Sans compter que le plus jeune n'aimait pas cette jalousie, maladive et mal placée, dont son serviteur faisait souvent preuve. De plus, comme à chaque fois où ses pensées se tournaient vers le sujet tabou qu'était devenu Chiaro, le duc de Valentinois devenait irritable et n'hésitait pas à punir celui qui l'avait sorti de ses rêves. Tazio della Volpe pouvait se vanter d'avoir conservé sa tête aussi longtemps.

Cependant, le fait de savoir que le blond continuait d'hanter les pensées de César déclencha chez Volpe une douleur sourde qui lui poignardait, une nouvelle fois le cœur et une colère grondante qui empoisonnait, doucement mais sûrement, tout son corps.

Il ne comprenait pas cet attachement, cette affection…

- Il vous a trahi !… La faute qu'il a commise est impardonnable. Mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé mettre fin à ses jours…

- Je pensais t'avoir dit que je voulais qu'il mesure la gravité de ses actes.

- Des actes de haute trahison ! Il aurait dû être puni de mort !

- Me juges-tu ?

- Non… Bien sûr que non. Jamais je ne me permettrais une telle chose.

- Lui, il ne se serait pas embarrassé pour dire ce qu'il pensait. Même s'il se doutait que je n'allais pas aimer.

Tazio ne répliqua pas. Son seigneur avait raison et cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Mais quel choix avait-il dans ce genre de situation ? Aucun. Il ne pouvait rien faire ou dire. De toute façon, qu'importe ce qu'il en pensait, Chiaro serait toujours le premier dans l'esprit de César. Toujours. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa rancœur envers le fugitif.

En effet, Volpe ne supportait toujours pas l'idée de ne pas être le soutien dont son maître avait besoin. Le blond avait pris une place bien trop importante, selon lui, auprès de son seigneur. Il le savait. Il l'avait prévenu après la mort de Dame Vanezza. Il avait prédit que cette confiance aveugle ne le ferait que souffrir. Malheureusement, son maître ne l'avait pas écouté et n'avait pas tenté de s'éloigner de son ami masqué. À présent, le brun en payait les conséquences.

oOo

D'un certain côté, Tazio della Volpe était heureux, et intérieurement soulagé, de savoir Chiaro loin du jeune duc et, d'un autre, il lui en voulait terriblement d'avoir abandonné César. Un paradoxe qui s'expliquait sûrement par le fait que l'ancien assassin semblait être le seul en mesure d'amoindrir la souffrance de son maître.

Il s'était aussi senti un peu coupable d'avoir fait fuir Chiaro lorsque ce dernier était revenu au Vatican de sa propre volonté. Après tout, Tazio ignorait que cet abominable crime, qui avait valu à Dame Lucrèce d'être enceinte, avait été commis et il avait pourtant chassé le blond, cherchant même à le tuer. Et, à cet instant, il avait laissé la jalousie brouiller sa raison. Il savait que César avait un besoin maladif de la présence et de la lumière du jeune assassin, mais il avait momentanément fait passer ses désirs personnels avant ceux de son seigneur.

Le pire à supporter était, sans doute, cette affection que le jeune Borgia portait au blond. un attachement qui, par le passé, avait déjà ralenti la montée en puissance de César. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que les projets de grandeur et de gloire de ce dernier se trouvent, à nouveau, entravés par la présence de Chiaro.

Tazio avait alors fait en sorte que l'assassin ne puisse plus approcher son maître. Et il était parvenu, même si la disgrâce du blond y était pour beaucoup dans cet éloignement.

oOo

Une fois cet obstacle contourné, Volpe avait alors essayé de prendre la place de Chiaro aux côtés de César, mais sans véritable succès. Celui-ci était, certes, attaché à lui, mais dans une moindre mesure. Il n'était pas la hauteur pour prendre la place du blond disparu.

Bien sûr, lorsque son maître lui avait transmis le masque de Michaëlotto, il s'était senti honoré et fier d'une telle opportunité, même s'il savait pertinemment que César cherchait encore et toujours l'ombre de cet homme. Et il ne se leurrait pas sur ce baiser que le brun ténébreux lui avait donné après lui avoir demandé de prêter serment. Cette marque de tendresse, voire d'amour, ne lui était pas destinée. Son destinataire était Chiaro. Il n'avait été qu'un pion lors de cet échange. Mais, contrairement au blond, il n'avait pas repoussé l'attention du brun.

Tazio avait alors voulu montrer qu'il pouvait être aussi bon que le précédent assassin. Mais même dans ce domaine, il n'avait su contenter le brun. Oui, il tuait sans rechigner les personnes désignées et éliminait toujours les éventuels témoins. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas suffire. Son travail n'avait pas été critiqué, mais il semblait manquer quelque chose après chacun de ses rapports. Son seigneur attendait quelque chose et il ne savait jamais ce dont il s'agissait.

Non, il avait beau chercher, Volpe ne comprenait pas ce qui le différenciait autant de son cadet.

Bien sûr, d'un point de vue physique, tout les séparait. Et, il devait l'admettre, il n'y avait pas seulement leur apparence qui les distinguait, mais aussi leur nature intérieure.

Chiaro était de ces jeunes hommes qui faisaient se retourner les passants sur son chemin. Tazio della Volpe n'était pas suffisamment hypocrite pour nier cette évidence. Certes, son cadet était loin d'être désagréable à regarder ; il arrivait même que des hommes avouent, sans en avoir à rougir, qu'il était beau. Et le plus vieux ne pouvait qu'abonder dans ce sens puisque ces propos étaient empreints de vérité. Cependant, il préférait la beauté froide et démoniaque de son maître que celle, plus douce et lumineuse, de l'assassin.

Mais, lui, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la beauté du blond. Après tout, il n'avait rien de cela. Il était de ceux qui se fondent dans la masse ; il appartenait au commun des mortels. Cette constatation ne le rendait que plus amer. Chiaro et César étaient uniques, pas lui.

César Borgia… Tout dans son nom reflétait la puissance et la grandeur. Son seigneur était un stratège comme il en existait peu. Son intelligence était redoutable. Il était capable, par quelques paroles bien choisies, de mener les gens à agir selon sa volonté. Et si certains avaient l'esprit trop étroit pour se laisser influencer de la sorte, le jeune homme les charmait par son physique. Après tout, la nature l'avait gâté, pourquoi alors ne pas mettre cela à son profit.

De longs cheveux d'ébène, un bois précieux. Des yeux noisettes aux reflets dorés captivants, comme s'ils étaient constellés de paillettes d'or. Un corps tout en longueur, finement musclé, léger, d'un blanc pur et sans aucune imperfection ; un corps parfait, digne d'un dieu.

Quant à Chiaro… Il n'avait même pas de nom qui lui soit propre. Michaëlotto ? Non, c'était plus le nom de son masque d'assassin qu'un nom de famille, même si c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus puisqu'il se transmettait d'une génération à l'autre. Mais ce nom ne convenait pas au jeune homme. Ce patronyme inspirait l'effroi chez ceux qui l'entendaient. Le simple fait de prononcer ce mot, _Michaëlotto_, en faisait encore trembler plus d'un. Ce nom était devenu une légende ; effrayante, certes, mais incontestablement une légende. Et Chiaro ne correspondait pas vraiment au portrait que l'on pouvait imaginer de cet impitoyable tueur.

Et une fois le masque noir enlevé, ce n'était pas le visage d'un monstre sanguinaire que l'on découvrait mais celui d'un jeune homme comparable à l'archange guerrier, Saint Michel. Des cheveux d'un blond clair et chaleureux, tels les doux rayons du soleil. Des yeux bleus toujours sincères, les miroirs de son âme. Grand et fort. Et ses gestes avaient une élégance qui leur était propre. Quant à son corps, le plus vieux doutait qu'il soit aussi parfait qu'autrefois après la torture soignée qu'il lui avait prodigué.

Volpe savait qu'il était avare en mots et comparaisons flatteuses lorsqu'il s'agissait de Chiaro. Peut-être lui en voulait-il de ne pas ressembler à n'importe quel passant de la rue.

Puis, Tazio avait des atouts que le blond n'avait pas. Pourquoi son maître ne les voyait-il pas ?

Le fugitif était jeune et d'une naïveté à toute épreuve. Son innocence rendait l'aîné malade. Sans oublier que l'assassin refusait la possibilité d'une relation autre qu'amicale et fraternelle avec César.

Volpe, de son côté, était plus mûr et réfléchi. Il avait une expérience que l'autre n'avait pas, grâce à son âge. Et il était prêt à se donner tout entier au duc de Valentinois. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

César Borgia n'était pas de ceux qui jugeaient selon les apparences. Alors que diable lui manquait-il pour être considéré comme l'égal de Chiaro ? Lui, il pouvait satisfaire son seigneur si celui-ci le souhaitait. Sa vie et sa mort lui appartenaient déjà. Le blond ne lui avait voué que son épée et avait même promis de tuer César si les démons se faisaient trop présents.

Alors pourquoi ?

oOo

En voyant Volpe ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, César ricana. Il savait bien qu'il ne portait pas Chiaro dans son cœur, voire le jalousait. Et il l'observait se démener dans une vaine tentative d'égaler son cadet. Mais, aux yeux du jeune Borgia, il lui manquerait toujours cette âme innocente et naïve. Della Volpe était un être froid et droit, il ne se permettrait jamais un comportement comme celui qu'avait pu avoir Chiaro quand il était auprès de César. Son serviteur n'accordait jamais sa confiance à autrui. Le jeune blond, lui, attirait les gens à lui et il voulait croire qu'il y avait du bon en chaque être vivant. Le brun ne le comprenait pas sur ce point, mais cela faisait parti de ce qu'il aimait chez lui.

Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au plus âgé, le Duc de Valentinois ne pouvait nier qu'il pensait souvent à l'ange blond ces derniers temps. Et ce malgré ses plans de conquêtes, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Était-ce là un mauvais tour de ses démons afin de le perturber ? Une faiblesse de son cœur ? Ou une lueur d'espoir ?

Mais un espoir de quoi ? Après tout, son ancien ami avait déclaré son amour à Lucrèce et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Sa sœur avait eu, sans le chercher, ce qu'il avait secrètement espéré. Le cœur et le corps de Chiaro. Il avait tant besoin de sa lumière purificatrice. Il était son ange, à tous égards, même si le blond se disait sali par le sang qui lui couvrait les mains.

Enfin… Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment. Il était déjà parvenu à séparer les deux amants. Du moins physiquement. Leur amour interdit finirait par s'étouffer et mourir. C'était ce qu'il espérait, en tout cas.

oOo

Les esprits avaient raison, cependant. La nature était ainsi faite qu'elle unissait un homme à une femme, et non un homme à un homme.

Pourtant, la nature et les préceptes de Dieu ne changeraient rien au fait qu'il avait un besoin vital de sentir la présence de Chiaro, de pouvoir toucher sa peau purificatrice.

Pour César, il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans cette _affection_. Si le blond ne lui était pas destiné, comment expliquer qu'il soit le seul capable de résister au poison qui coulait dans ses veines ? Bien sûr, Vanezza avait su faire reculer les démons lorsqu'elle avait été à ses côtés. Mais le brun n'avait plus besoin d'une présence maternelle, il était devenu adulte. De plus, jamais la pureté de cœur de sa mère adoptive n'avait été aussi éblouissante et douce que celle de Chiaro. L'ange… Son ange était devenu, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, l'air qui le faisait vivre.

Ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre, que Chiaro le veuille ou non. Et ce lien était incassable. Son petit ange blond ne volerait pas très loin avant qu'il ne lui remette la main dessus.

Et après…?

Après ? César ne savait pas. Ses premières priorités étaient de mener à bien ses projets de conquêtes et de destructions, et de retrouver Chiaro. Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qui allait suivre la capture de Chiaro, et il ne s'en inquiétait pas.

Une chose était sûre, cependant. Il ne laisserait pas le blond aux soins de Volpe. Cette fois, il s'en occuperait lui-même. Ainsi, ce corps ne serait pas abîmé outre mesure.

Cette enveloppe charnelle de l'être qu'il désirait et aimait tant. Oui, il l'avait trop aimé, et c'était ce qui avait détruit leur relation et avait fait fuir Michaëlotto.

Non, Chiaro. Pas Michaëlotto.

L'assassin légendaire avait commencé à s'effacer depuis bien longtemps. Depuis la première rencontre entre Lucrèce et Chiaro, pour être plus précis. Et plus ils s'étaient côtoyés, plus les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés, au point d'en devenir amants. L'ombre de Michaëlotto s'était complètement détachée de celle du jeune homme blond.

oOo

César Borgia poussa un long soupir, son regard toujours tourné vers le paysage que laissait voir sa fenêtre. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur.

C'était peine perdue. Il n'y avait que deux choses dans son champs de vision, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les toits des bâtiments environnants.

Non, rien à voir.

Le duc de Valentinois observait, comme un spectateur face à une œuvre d'art délicate et précieuse, le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Celui d'un corps dont on devinait la peau douce et chaude. Celui du corps d'un éphèbe qui appelait ses caresses. Un corps et un cœur qui avaient besoin de lui, autant qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Le corps de l'être tant convoité qui s'offrait enfin à lui.

Une vision agréable et qui mettait ses sens en émoi.

Mais cette sensuelle peinture avait pour voisine une plus sombre et bestiale. Une où des corps s'emmêlaient dans une masse informe et anonyme. Les teintes étaient celles de la mort. Le noir des abysses infernales et le pourpre du sang humain. Voire le rouge noirâtre du sang pourrissant. C'était l'image d'un champ de bataille où l'espèce humaine avait révélé toute la brutalité et la barbarie dont elle était capable, avant de s'incliner face à un être supérieur. Lui, César Borgia.

Une vision cauchemardesque et qui faisait bouillir son sang.

oOo

À l'extérieur, le temps se couvrait et l'orage se profilait à l'horizon comme pour mieux s'associer aux images de carnages qui habitaient les pensées de César.

Les soldats français qui les accompagnaient, le roi Louis XII et lui, couraient dans tous les sens, voulant mettre leurs chevaux et armes à l'abri avant que la pluie ne tombe. Leurs discutions animées et les bruits métalliques des armes étaient le seul fond sonore.

Lorsque le premier coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, le silence s'installa dans la tête de César Borgia. Il ne savait si c'était sa faiblesse face à cet homme ou une idée suggérée par les ténèbres ; ces dernières semblaient fatiguées de ne pouvoir agir sans avoir constamment à prendre en compte l'ombre de cet humain blond et avaient alors décidé de l'aider dans la réalisation de cette obsession qu'était Chiaro.

Peu importait. Que cela vienne de lui ou des esprits démoniaques, il n'en avait cure. Le principal était qu'il avait trouvé une solution à l'un de ses problèmes. Car si la nature divine ne permettait pas l'union de deux hommes, que pouvait-elle faire contre la volonté d'union d'un être démoniaque à un homme ? Il ne s'embarrasserait donc plus des préjugés.

Bien évidemment, cette solution était bancale puisqu'il doutait que les autres verraient cette relation d'un bon œil, quant à Chiaro… Ce dernier avait toujours été très proche de lui et il avait accepté son âme d'enfant abandonné sans hésiter… Que devait-il faire ?

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques instants pour qu'il décide d'agir avec ou sans l'accord du blond. César s'était déjà montré suffisamment patient avec lui et Chiaro n'avait pas compris, ou avait fermé les yeux. Il avait vu où cela les avait menés. Il ne referait pas une seconde fois la même erreur.

Chiaro était sien et peu importait l'opinion d'un tiers, même s'il s'agissait de celle du principal concerné. De plus, il avait un autre atout en sa possession. En effet, si le blond était retrouvé et fait prisonnier, il pourrait toujours en faire un esclave. Son esclave. Après tout, les relations entre un homme libre et un esclave n'avaient rien de dérangeant aux yeux de la société et étaient même considérées comme chose courante. Bien sûr, il fallait que l'esclave garde une position inférieure, mais cet aspect-ci ne gênait pas le jeune duc. Et si c'était autorisé, pourquoi s'en priverait-il ?

Surtout que les personnes infestées par les démons avaient une durée de vie qui n'excédait pas celle du Christ. Par conséquent, César savait qu'il ne dépasserait jamais ses trente-trois ans, si jamais il parvenait jusque là sans que la guerre ou une trahison ne le tue avant. Et s'il voulait encore profiter de la vie, il lui fallait Chiaro. César en était intiment persuadé.

- _Ou César, ou rien_. Je veux _tout_ avoir. Lui compris.

- Monseigneur ?

- Rien, Volpe. Je pensais. Après tout, qui oserait se refuser à un empereur sans crainte ? Car, c'est bien pour cela que mon père m'a nommé ainsi. Jules César était un conquérant. Je serais bien plus. Et mon nom traversera les temps. Alors, comment un simple humain pourrait-il me résister ? Et ce n'est pas la _lumière de Dieu_ qui le protégera de moi. Son fils a échappé à la mort grâce à cette intervention divine… Mais pourquoi diable viendrait-elle au secours de Chiaro ? Après tout, je ne cherche pas sa mort.

Son compagnon ne lui répondit pas, soit qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que les derniers mots de son seigneur impliquaient, soit qu'il préférait s'abstenir de faire tout éclat, sa jalousie étant peu appréciée par César. Pourtant celui-ci venait juste d'affirmer qu'il serait le conquérant de ces terres, voire de l'Italie toute entière, mais aussi celui d'un être humain, Chiaro.

Peu importait l'absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis, le brun n'en avait que faire. Tazio della Volpe savait qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de s'interposer dans ses choix. Sa volonté et ses capacités lui avaient permis son ascension, il s'était fait seul. De plus, il obtenait facilement ce qu'il désirait et pouvait faire courber les échines de ses opposants, s'il le voulait et si résistance il y avait, il pouvait effacer ses ennemis de la surface de la planète. Cette fois, ce qu'il réclamait était Chiaro, alors il l'aurait. Il ne pensait pas en demander trop et c'était là son seul vœu égoïste.

Cependant, pour cela, César allait d'abord devoir faire sortir son ange blond de sa cachette. À quoi bon rêver si le principal concerné était absent. Mais leur réunion ne saurait tarder. Sur un champ de bataille, sans doute… En ce cas, il n'aurait plus qu'à le désarmer, l'assommer et le faire prisonnier lorsqu'ils croiseraient le fer. Il avait suffisamment confiance en son ami pour rester en vie jusqu'à ce que leurs routes se croisent à nouveau, et il était certain de pouvoir remporter un petit duel contre Chiaro. Surtout avec l'appui des forces démoniaques.

- Bientôt. Et, cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Tu seras, à jamais, mien.

Le temps allait lui paraître long d'ici là.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Pour celles et ceux qui ont pu continuer à me suivre ou m'avaient placée sous alerte, vous ne rêvez pas : je suis de retour._

_Navrée pour cette longue attente et je ré-ouvre la danse avec un one-shot, chose rare chez moi. De même, j'en profite pour vous dire que je vais reprendre toutes mes fictions. Toutefois, les publications ne pourront pas être régulières, étant donné que je suis dans une période de concours._

_Merci à celles et ceux qui ont pu me suivre jusque là,_

_Fausbourg V_


End file.
